


Second kiss(...and third....and fourth....)

by stydiapanic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiapanic/pseuds/stydiapanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt a while back for "stydia first real kiss" and then this happened when I was supposed to be writing an essay. It's set post either s3e17 or s3e18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second kiss(...and third....and fourth....)

“Uh, hey, Stiles,” Lydia said once class had ended and everyone began leaving the classroom, “Do you, um, do you also have a free period now?” 

Stiles spun around to face her, turning away from Scott, hands on the straps of his backpack. “Yeah, why?” 

"I was just…wondering… do you wanna come hang out with me?" 

A look of surprised happiness registered on his face. “Yes, yeah, definitely, let’s-um, let’s go.” He turned to Scott and said a hasty “Talk to you later,” shrugging his shoulders slightly and raising his eyebrows in response to the silent question on his friend’s face, and started down the hall.

"So, Lydia, where exactly are we going?" 

"I don’t know," she replied, as they were already walking swiftly through the halls, "Anywhere we can talk…alone." 

Stiles was silent for a moment, mind racing, and then exclaimed, “Oh! The lacrosse field should be open now. The season’s over and cross country practice doesn’t start for at least another hour. Should be totally vacant.” 

They set off for the field, Lydia silent now and walking at a fast pace, Stiles speeding up to try and keep pace with her. Her legs may be shorter than his, but her strides were definitely faster. Impressive, considering that she was wearing heels— his thoughts were interrupted as Lydia opened the doors to the field and sunlight poured in around them, causing them both to squint to see ahead. 

"Should we go sit under the bleachers?" 

"That doesn’t sound very safe-" 

"Well, if you’re worried about safety, I’d remind you that I’m probably the most dangerous thing in Beacon Hills lately," said Stiles, "and since you seem to be totally unafraid whilst standing in my presence, I’d say bleachers aren’t really something we have to worry about."

Lydia gave a tight-lipped smile; there was that classic Stilinski sarcasm. Obviously, things in Stiles’ life had taken a dark turn as of late, and Lydia understood that Stiles was trying to soften the reality of it with self-deprecating humor. “Okay,” she gave him a half-smile, “bleachers it is.”

Once they were situated on the floor, he asked, “So, what’d you drag me down here for?”

She scoffed, and added in a teasing tone, “Drag you? Oh, really? Well if that’s how you feel then you can just-“

He cracked a smile. “Hey, there is nowhere else I’d rather be right now, you can trust me on that.” 

Lydia took a deep breath, letting silence fill the space around them before explaining, gaze fixed on the grass at their feet, “Listen, Stiles, when you were…gone, I felt like I couldn’t talk to anyone about those sounds I was hearing. And then we tried to find you, and I led everyone to the wrong place-“

"Lydia, that wasn’t your fault, I mean it’s amazing that you even knew about that place when I was the one, just, dreaming it-"

"That’s just it, Stiles," she cut him off, finally looking up at him but then quickly shifting her gaze, looking anywhere else. "I mean, that you think it’s amazing. That I knew that. And that’s the exact reason I couldn’t talk to anyone else about it. They all treat me like a mystery to be solved at best. Aiden acts like I’m some kind of freak of nature, which is unbelievably ironic considering. But you, Stiles, you treat me like the solution." She looked up at him for real then, and his expression alone told her that that’s exactly what she was to him, and her heart lifted with the knowledge that Stiles didn’t just love the idea of her, but every thing that she was. "So, I saw that drawing of mine you have framed in your bedroom."

"Oh, that, I, uh- I can take it down, I mean, it doesn’t-"’ 

She cut him off. “You must really like me, don’t you?”

Before he could respond she leaned forward and kissed him, and he was just as surprised (though now slightly more experienced) as the first time. 

They only broke apart a while later, when the sounds of the emerging cross country team and Coach’s whistle brought them back to reality.


End file.
